


and you say you're scared that i won't be there.

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know<br/>that one day<br/>your journey will end.<br/>it has to eventually.<br/>but<br/>you don't want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you say you're scared that i won't be there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, seems fitting that the first Pokemon thing I post is my OTP! :D  
> I've slowly been getting back into the fandom after being out of it since... since just before Gen 5, I think. But I'm getting back in! So of COURSE I have to write something. ;)  
> Enjoy~!
> 
> Title is from "Fallin' For You" by R5.
> 
> Disclaimer: too broke to own Pokemon. :P

you know  
that one day  
your journey will end.  
it has to eventually.  
that you have to go back to your responsibilities,  
that you can't go off gallivanting with Ash forever.  
but  
you don't want it to  
for more reasons than just dodging your obligations at the gym.  
you know,  
you started off  
just wanting to ensure that your bike would be replaced,  
but  
now,  
every time you see his smile  
or hear his cheerful laugh,  
you're reminded  
that you're here  
for so  
much  
more  
and  
it hurts,  
because you know he doesn't understand,  
that he doesn't feel the same,  
that he can't feel the same,  
but  
you still can't leave.  
you're a bit of a glutton for punishment, you suppose,  
sticking around  
just because  
you can't give up hope  
that  
maybe one day,  
if you stick around _long enough_ ,  
you'll be more than just his best friend.  
but  
until then,  
you'll be content  
with his smiles  
and his laughter  
and the sunshine he brings wherever he goes.


End file.
